polandballfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hungaryball
Hungaryball to państwo w europie środkowej, ma oryginalną kulturę oraz jest najlepszym przyjacielem Polandballa. PL - Polak, Węgier, dwa bratanki, i do szabli, i do szklanki HUN - Lengyel, Magyar – két jó barát, együtt harcol, s issza borát W alternatywnej rzeczywistości jest on wrogiem Publicznym nr 1 w państwie Polandballa. Historia Hungaryball przybył ze wschodu, najechał Bulgariaballa oraz Great Moraviaballa i w 895 roku osiedlił się w Panonii. Wkrótce nawrócił się na chrześcijaństwo i zaczął budować swoje państwo. Wszedł w sojusz z Królestwem Polandballa i wtedy stał się potęgą. Niestety, wkrótce Ottoman Empireball najechał jego ziemie i Hungaryball praktycznie przestał istnieć. Po odbiciu tych terenów przez Austriaballa w roku 1699, został w niego włączony. Po przegranej Austria-Hungaryballa podczas I Wojny Światowej, Hungaryball odzyskał niepodległość. Hungaryball kłócił się i kłóci do dziś z Romaniaballem o jego węgierskie tereny. Podczas II Wojny Światowej stanął po stronie Osi. Po przegranej, przyjął niechętnie komunizm, z którego chętnie by zrezygnował, a nawet podjął nieudaną próbę wywalczenia samodzielności w roku 1956. Po upadku komunizmu na jego terenie, Hungaryball był samodzielny, lecz wkrótce został częścią EUballa. 23 marca Polandball i Hungaryball wspólnie świętują Dzień Przyjaźni Polsko - Węgierskiej. Relacje polsko-węgierskie Stosunki między oboma państwami sięgają średniowiecza. Od długiego czasu państwa te łączy bliska przyjaźń. Najlepszym przykładem niechaj będzie Pal Teleki, postać fascynująca, inspirująca i godna podziwu, a jednocześnie wciąż nie dość doceniana i naświetlana w szkołach. Dwie akcje, za które należą mu się pomniki w każdym większym polskim mieście? Decyzja z 1920 roku, by nieodpłatnie i na własny koszt dostarczyć polskiej armii uzbrojenie i zaopatrzenie w ramach pomocy w walce z bolszewikami i numer dwa, dwie dekady później, gdy Teleki w ostrych słowach odmówił inwazji na Polskę wraz z ówczesnym sojusznikiem Adolfem Hitlerem. Fuhrer otrzymał z Węgier emocjonalną odpowiedź na zapytanie o możliwość wspólnego ataku: Prędzej wysadzę nasze linie kolejowe, niż wezmę udział w inwazji na Polskę. Ze strony Węgier jest sprawą honoru narodowego nie brać udziału w jakiejkolwiek akcji zbrojnej przeciw Polsce. ''Od kilku już lat 23 marca obchodzony jest dzień przyjaźni węgiersko-polskiej. Pierwsze kontakty pomiędzy Polską i Węgrami zostały nawiązane jeszcze w średniowieczu, to znaczy po zajęciu przez Madziarów terenów dzisiejszej Słowacji w pierwszych latach XI w. (tzw. Górne Węgry). Pierwszy poważniejszy sojusz należałoby datować chyba na rok 1108, kiedy to doszło do współdziałania władców Polski i Węgier w celu osłabienia pozycji cesarza Henryka V, organizującego wraz z Czechami wyprawę na Węgry. Dzięki polskiej wyprawie na Czechy król Koloman zdołał uniknąć klęski i zawrzeć z cesarzem pokój. Choć w okresie rozbicia dzielnicowego kontakty polsko-węgierskie wyraźnie osłabły, to właśnie w tym okresie przybyła z Węgier św. Kinga, która nawet - jak głoszą podania - przysłużyła się Polsce sprowadzając górników i organizując kopalnie soli. Kolejny z władców Siedmiogrodu, doskonale znany István Báthory, ponownie połączył unią personalną Rzeczpospolitą Obojga Narodów z resztkami Węgier, które ówcześnie nosiły miano księstwa Siedmiogrodu. Za czasów Stefana Batorego nastąpił ożywiony rozwój kontaktów pomiędzy Węgrami a Polską. Niespecjalnie zaciążył też na wzajemnych relacjach nieudany najazd Jerzego Rakoczego na Polskę w czasie Potopu, bowiem jego wnuk Franciszek Rakoczy po upadku powstania antyhabsburskiego przebywał przez jakieś czas na emigracji właśnie nad Wisłą. Jedną z najbardziej znanych postaci we wspólnej polsko-węgierskiej historii jest generał Józef Bem, któremu w 1848 roku Węgrzy powierzyli dowodzenie całością wojsk powstańczych oraz udekorowali orderem z diamentem wyjętym z Korony św. Stefana. Dla mieszkańców naddunajskiego kraju było to wyjątkowe wyróżnienie. W zakończonych klęską walkach węgierskich powstańców uczestniczyli też liczni (ok. 3 tysięcy ) polscy ochotnicy, a z kolei w powstaniu styczniowym, w szeregach powstańczych partii, pojawiali się również węgierscy ochotnicy. U progu niepodległości, w trudnych chwilach wojny polsko-sowieckiej, w 1920 roku jedynym krajem, który chciał udzielić Polsce konkretnej pomocy militarnej były właśnie Węgry. Galeria 983811_528301140583089_1889471585_n.png Hungríaball.png Hungaryball.png Notme2.png yyyy.jpg|Dumne Węgry! Hungaryball osiągnał swój cel.png|'Hungaryball''' osiągnął swój cel. yyyy.jpg|Dumne Węgry Hungaryball (2).png hue.png cs:Maďarskoball en:Hungaryball es:Hungríaball ru:Венгрия Kategoria:Countryballe Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Ball'e Kategoria:NATO Kategoria:Unia Europejska Kategoria:Hungaryball Kategoria:Przyjaciele Polandballa Kategoria:Trójkolorowi Kategoria:Chrześcijanie Kategoria:Katolicy Kategoria:Grupa (Unia) Wyszechradzka Kategoria:Europa Środkowa Kategoria:Były komuch Kategoria:Dawny komuch Kategoria:Układ Warszawski